


Deadly Craving

by goldenzingy46



Series: Serial Killers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Hermione Granger, Blood Drinking, Blood in a wine glass, Complete, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Implied Murder, Knockturn Alley, Mind Games, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Oneshot, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Vampire Harry Potter, harry has a pub in knockturn alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Harry Potter runs a pub in Knockturn Alley. After the disappearence of Scorpius Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger must try to find some kind of information.(It doesn't work, of course.)
Series: Serial Killers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719148
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Deadly Craving

Auror Hermione Granger hurried along Knockturn Alley, focused only on the building she was aiming for. She was never quite sure why Harry had decided to open a pub here of all places, but he seemed to enjoy it so she decided not to voice her opinion on the matter (alright, she had, but not to his face).

"Harry? Harry, it's Hermione."

There was a second of silence, and then the door opened, allowing her access to the shadowed place. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the dust before remembering why she was here.

"Harry, do you remember Scorpius Malfoy?" she asked.

His green eyes glittered for a moment, before his lips twisted upwards into an amused smirk. "Humour me. Say I haven't."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your son's best friend."

"Which son? I have multiple."

_Oh, for Merlin's sake._

"Albus Severus."

Harry shifted, resting his arms on the table. "I'm quite sure my son is not two long dead headmasters of Hogwarts, 'Mione."

She huffed, frustrated. "The Slytherin one."

He had the audacity to laugh. "Oh, little Albus! He was dating that boy, the Malfoy boy."

 _Finally._ "Scorpius Malfoy was last seen entering Knockturn Alley three days ago. We've had search parties out for him, but to no use. He's missing."

"And I, owner of Knockturn's most popular pub, would probably have seen him." 

The look in Harry's eyes was... unsettling, somehow. It looked almost like bloodlust.

"I take it you haven't?"

Harry shook his head and stood up, holding out a hand to Hermione. "I'll let you know if I see anything."

"Thank you, Harry." she said, opening the door and slipping back out.

***

Harry sat in the kitchen, and finally allowed himself to grin, revealing the sharp fangs he had hidden so well from his friends. He picked up the wine glass, swirling the crimson liquid, eyes fixed upon it.

"So, Scorpius Malfoy, ey?" he murmured, tasting it. "Such a shame that Auror Granger won't be finding your body."

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)


End file.
